La esposa perfecta
by Patricia Hopper
Summary: La primera vez le dolió tanto que no pudo dejar de llorar-"es un hombre ocupado"-la segunda vez le dolió, pero ya no tanto, dos años de matrimonio le habían enseñado a no esperarlo. La tercera vez, ya no hubo dolor, solo la sensación de vacío y resignación. Ya era tiempo de ponerle fin a lo que sea que estuviese viviendo.-Feliz tercer aniversario, Sasuke kun-
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Lo había conocido 2 meses antes de su boda, aunque ella no lo recordara, para ella la primera vez que lo vio fue cuando su abogado los hizo firmar un acuerdo prenupcial el día antes de su boda, y ella se enamoró de él hasta los huesos.

Hinata Hyuga era una joven tímida y con un pequeño problema de autoestima, algo que era comprensible, ya que toda su vida había vivido a la sombra de un hermano mayor genio y una hermana ambiciosa. A veces se sentía menos Hyuga que todos sus hermanos, a pesar de ser la primogénita de Hiashi Hyuga.

Era tan diferente de su marido, que nunca pudo comprender porque alguien como él se fijase en ella, aunque la verdad siempre lo sospechó.

Sasuke Uchiha era todo lo opuesto a ella. Empezando porque él era un Uchiha y ella una Hyuga, pertenecían a dos familias enfrentadas dese hace más de 4 generaciones-el mercado financiero siempre fue competitivo-puede que incluso desde mucho antes. Él tenía todo el carácter que a ella le faltaba. Él era hermoso, ella aun tenía que luchar contra la imagen de Hanabi en el espejo. Él era inteligente, ambicioso y talentoso, con varias maestrías y reconocimientos internacionales, incluso varias veces ganó el título de empresario del año. Ella en cambio ni siquiera era capaz de figurar en las páginas sociales del periódico que su marido había comprado.

Pero ella tenía algo que él no tenía y aun cuando lo tuviera jamás lo vio: un corazón.

Ella lo amaba, aun cuando él no lo hacía, aun cuando nunca lo había hecho. Para ella él era su vida, para él, ella era solo una inversión más.

_**-Feliz tercer aniversario, Sasuke kun**_- le dijo al aire mientras echaba la comida que había preparado todo el día de ayer y que se quedó intacta en la mesa toda la noche. Era una comida deliciosa que solo sería probada por la basura.

La primera vez le dolió tanto que no pudo dejar de llorar hasta que la mañana siguiente la secretaria de Sasuke le envió un collar de diamantes y unos pendientes a juego. _"es un hombre ocupado" _pensó ella mientras se colocaba las joyas y sonreía ante el espejo.

La segunda vez le dolió, pero ya no tanto, dos años de matrimonio le habían enseñado a no esperarlo ni a él ni al amor, talvez esperaba afecto o algo de reconocimiento. Esa vez no lloró, solo se encerró en su cuarto mirando el techo de su habitación pensando cuán grande era el universo. No se movió de su cama hasta que la secretaria de su marido le envió un hermoso vestido azul para una cena con su marido en un restaurant al que siempre quiso ir.

Sasuke nunca llegó.

La tercera vez, ya no hubo dolor, solo la sensación de vacío y resignación. Ya era tiempo de ponerle fin a lo que sea que estuviese viviendo. Sentía su casa más grande, espaciosa y sin vida, casi como el primer día que llegó allí. Tenía los recuerdos atorados en la garganta impidiéndole hablar y ardiéndole en los ojos. Pero no lloró, ya no, ese era el fin y ella por una vez en su vida se querría y no lloraría, no más, nunca más.

Tomo el cesto de la basura, con la cena de su tercer y último aniversario, vació el contenido junto con la última esperanza para su matrimonio en el contenedor del jardín. Lavó los platos y los coloco en orden, como si fuese una simple cena más.

Subió a su habitación, la que supuestamente compartía con Sasuke, aunque habían sido muchas más las veces en que despertaba sola que con su esposo a su lado. Se quitó el vestido azul de su segundo aniversario, las joyas de su primer aniversario y el anillo que hace tres años la había convertido en la señora Uchiha frente a los hombres y a los dioses.

Se metió a la ducha en ropa interior, dejando que el agua hirviente le quitara el maquillaje y le lastimara la piel. El dolor físico le ayudaba a olvidar que tenía un corazón que se rompía con cada segundo que pasaba en esa casa.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así pero seguramente fue mucho porque el agua estaba helada. Salió de la ducha mojada y sin importarle si arruinaba el fino piso de madera de la habitación. Se vio al espejo, habían pasado tres años y ella ya no se reconocía en el espejo. El cuerpo que le devolvía la mirada en el espejo se le hacía familiar pero al mismo tiempo sabía que había algo diferente, que algo había cambiado, se había roto.

Busco en el armario, detrás de toda la ropa que su esposo le había comprado como si fuese una muñequita que se contentara con probarse vestido tras vestido frente a una audiencia vacía. No, no quería llevar nada de eso puesto, este era su momento, por fin tendría un acto de rebeldía.

Saco del fondo del armario, la caja con la que llego a la mansión Uchiha, a su matrimonio ella llego solo con eso-el ser la hija de Hiashi Hyuga y accionista mayoritaria de Empresas Hyuga, era algo que ella nunca quiso-en esa caja tenía lo único que podría llamar suyo. Unos cuadernos, pulseras, recuerdos de gente que alguna vez la quiso por quien ella era y no por quien creían que pudiera ser. Y allí en medio de sus recuerdos estaba el vestido que se compró la primera y única vez que trabajo y se sintió independiente. Era un lindo vestido celeste de verano, le llegaba hasta las rodillas y tenía tirantes adornados con florcitas.

No podría decir que no disfruto ser la señora Uchiha, claro que lo hizo, pero nunca fue feliz. Sabía que ese no era su lugar, nunca dejaron de decírselo, a veces en su cara y a veces en susurros que ella fingía no oír.

Tomo un par de tijeras, se había dejado crecer el cabello porque alguien le había dicho que a Sasuke le gustaban las chicas con cabello largo, quiso cortarse el cabello, pero no pudo. Había cosas que nunca pudo negarle. Ella quería hijos, quería llenar la inmensa y vacía mansión Uchiha con voces de niños y de animalitos. Soñaba con darle vida a esa casa, pero Sasuke nunca quiso y como desde hace tres años, ella le dio el gusto.

Respiro profundamente y cortó el primer mechón, ese fue el más doloroso, los siguientes no los recordó, pero cuando se vio al espejo no pudo aguantar las lágrimas y cayó. No quería verse al espejo, tenía ahora el cabello hasta un poco debajo de las orejas, los mechones de cabello aun en la mano, con las manos cubriéndose el rostro.

Ya estaba, por fin, ya no era Hinata Uchiha, ahora era Hinata Hyuga y ya no había marcha atrás.

Hola ¿que les pareció? mmm no se q tan bien este, pero si les gusta la prox semana subo el siguiente capitulo-lo haria mañana pero son elecciones en mi pais- ya tengo hasta el cap 3 woohoo. Gracias por leer XD


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola, gracias por los comentarios, me hacen feliz. Espero no haber demorado mucho en subir el capítulo y que les guste…_

**Capítulo I**

Sabía que había olvidado algo, pero el dolor de cabeza y la resaca de la noche anterior no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Se suponía que ayer debía llegar temprano a casa, o algo así le había pedido Hinata, pero esa no era la clase de cosas en las que el pudiese decidir.

Sakura le había hecho una escena de celos en su departamento y se tardó más de dos horas en calmarla. No es que le importase mucho, pero sería escandaloso si su ex novia fuera encontrada muerta en su departamento. Tenía miedo de que se lastimara y terminaran asociándola con él, como hacían siempre que a Sakura se le ocurría hacer alguna escenita.

Le costó mucho calmarla aunque el collar de esmeraldas que le dio ayudo mucho. Pero eso no fue suficiente por un día, Karin tenía que meter su cuchara y recriminarle que él ya la tenía a ella y que no tenía por qué ir con Sakura.

_¿Por qué las mujeres tenían que ser tan problemáticas?- _pensó Sasuke entendiendo por fin la frase de Shikamaru, el gerente de uno de sus bancos, ahora solo faltaba que a Ino se le diese por ir a visitarlo.

Odiaba eso, no podía tener ni un solo minuto si se trataba de ellas. Al menos en casa podría descansar, Hinata era casi invisible, nunca se quejaba, nunca lloraba, era la mujer perfecta.

Solo tenían que esperar seis meses más y todo llegaría a su fin. Suigetsu, su abogado había buscado durante tres años alguna forma de resolver el contrato con las empresas Hyuga. Después de la muerte de Hiashi, ya no tenía necesidad de mantener la farsa. Había conseguido lo que buscaba y ahora era él el accionista mayoritario de todas las empresas de su esposa.

No sería tan cruel como para aprovecharse de eso, Hinata no tenía ni idea de lo que era trabajar mucho menos de todas las operaciones que tuvo que hacer para hacerse cargo de sus empresas. Cuando se divorciaran, al momento de disolver la fusión Uchiha-Hyuga, le daría una pensión, es lo mínimo que podía hacer con ella, dejaría que pasase un tiempo para que pudiera rehacer su vida. Era bonita, no dudaba en que alguien la quisiese, pero tendría que esperar hasta que Suigetsu terminara su trabajo.

_**- Sasuke, ¡despierta! ¡Eh, idiota, muévete!- **_Sí, ese era el último de sus problemas del día anterior. Justo ese día tenía que encontrarse con Naruto Uzumaki-su mejor amigo aunque no lo admitiría así fuese torturado por el mismo Danzou. Ayer se lo encontró en plena celebración por haber cerrado una exitosa compra en la bolsa de valores de New York y ser más rico de lo que ya era. Y como siempre, fue arrastrado por ese huracán anaranjado, hasta terminar dormido en el piso del departamento de soltero de su amigo, cubierto solo con un mantel estampado de ranas y en boxers.

Le había costado mucho mantener su amistad con Naruto después de su boda. El idiota amante de las ranas aún seguía molesto porque se casó sin él como padrino. Su boda había sido tan repentina que incluso a él lo agarró de sorpresa. Pero eso no importaba había logrado sacar a la empresa familiar de la ruina en la que los había dejado Orochimaru y hacerla aún más grande de lo que fue en sus mejores tiempo, todo gracias a Hinata.

Hinata había sido en términos económicos la mejor inversión de su vida. En lo personal, él nunca quiso casarse. Le había cogido cariño a Hinata, pero nunca se sintió casado, a veces tal vez sí se sintió "cazado", pero ese era el precio que tenía que pagar.

Ni siquiera Karin, una de sus amantes más astutas había intentado atraparlo, nadie había llegado tan lejos como Hinata Hyuga. Eso nunca se lo perdonaría, él era un Uchiha y nadie le decía que hacer, aunque hubiese sido él quien empezó todo.

-_**Teme, largo-**_le dijo Naruto dándole una patada en las costillas

-_**Muérete-**_le respondió lanzándole lo primero que encontró al alcance de su mano, que en ese momento era un ¿tazón de ramen?

Ya casi al medio día por fin pudieron salir del departamento de Naruto, después de varias peleas sin sentido o causa lógica-aparentando lo que se supone eran: dos exitosos hombres de negocios, aunque para Mikoto y Kushina (sus madres) siempre fuesen dos niños con la madurez de un niño de kindergarden.

-_**dobe**_

_**-teme**_

Fueron en el auto de Naruto, un Lamborghini naranja tuneado y con zorros en las ventanas hacia el centro de la ciudad, manejaron aproximadamente media hora hasta que llegaron a recoger el regalo que Karin le había comprado a Hinata por su aniversario. Eso era lo que Sasuke había olvidado. Naruto regaño por quinta vez al insensible de Sasuke mientras subía al auto al gatito que habían comprado, era una cosita pequeña de ojitos azules y pelaje blanco con manchitas plomas. Mientras Sasuke firmaba los papeles faltantes en la tienda de mascotas y recibía con algo de molestia los coqueteos de la dependienta.

Les tomo otra media hora llegar a la mansión Uchiha, a Naruto siempre le pareció demasiado grande para dos personas, no tenían sirvientes en casa. Hinata había decidido hacerse cargo de la casa personalmente y solo dejaba que la ayudasen cuando hacían alguna fiesta importante. Es decir nunca. Naruto esperaba que ahora con el gatito la casa adquiera más vida, él sabía que Hinata amaba a los animalitos y a los niños, pero Sasuke le tenía alergia a las dos cosas.

Sasuke llamó a Hinata para que le abriese las rejas de la entrada, pero nadie le contesto. Eso le pareció extraño, ella era la que había insistido para que él se anunciase así cuando llegara, para que ella fuese la primera en darle la bienvenida a casa. "_A ella siempre le gustaron esas cosas"_ recordó Sasuke.

Molesto tuvo que ir hasta las rejas de la entrada y abrir esta con una de las llaves electrónicas que guardaba entre sus cosas. No la usaba desde hace tres años. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Dejó que Naruto llevara el auto hasta su casa mientras el cerraba las rejas. Tuvo que caminar casi diez minutos para alcanzarlo.

Cuando lo alcanzo vio a Naruto preocupado.

-_**¿Qué pasa?-**_preguntó intuyendo ya la respuesta.- _**¡HINATA! ¡HINATA! ¡Maldición, abre de una vez la maldita puerta! ¡HINATA!**_- otra vez ese mal presentimiento.

Golpeó la puerta hasta que desgarró sus nudillos, pero nadie abrió y él no tenía la llave de esa puerta. Tenía miedo, Hinata era sensible y delicada, si le pasaba algo no se lo permitiría. Siguió golpeando y gritando hasta que Naruto lo sujeto para que se calmara.

-_**Cálmate, seguro que está dormida, vuelve a llamarla a su celular**_- trató de tranquilizarlo aunque él no lo estaba. Hinata no era de las que actuase así, ella siempre los recibía en la puerta con una sonrisa y una mirada llena de amor que él siempre envidió.

Esperaron otra media hora hasta que Karin llego con un juego de llaves de la oficina de Sasuke. Sasuke subió corriendo a su habitación llamando a Hinata, pero no recibió respuesta. No había nada fuera de lugar, todo estaba como lo recordaba pero ella ya no estaba. Hinata no le había dicho que iba a salir, ella lo llamaba todos los días para contarle algo de su día o alguna cosa que se le ocurriera, aunque supiese que eso a él no le importaba y tan solo fingía escucharla mientras seguía trabajando.

Naruto vio a su amigo preocupado, habían pasado años desde que vio rota la fachada de Sasuke Uchiha, quiso ayudarlo pero tampoco encontró nada extraño en su habitación, hasta que fue al armario de Hinata y allí encontró en una caja un vestido azul, un collar de diamantes, unos pendientes a juego y en medio de eso su sortija de bodas.

¿Qué tal? Sé que no hubo mucha emoción en este capítulo pero era necesario hacerlo así, el próximo capítulo prometo que será más emocionante XD


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, ¡volví! Lamento la demora pero estoy en exámenes y recién me pude desocupar. Así que me di una escapadita para publicar. Espero les guste y gracias por los mensajes. Ahora sí ¡torturemos a Sasuke! Digo vayamos con el capítulo.

**CAPITULO 2**

_**-¿Qué haces con esas tijeras?-**_preguntó TenTen al ver a Hinata con un par de tijeras frente al espejo.

-_**Cortarme el cabello-**_le respondió como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, desde el dia de su tercer aniversario tenía la costumbre de cortarse el cabello ese dia. Cortarse el cabello, era como un recordatorio de quien era.

_**-no, no y no**_- le dijo TenTen mientras trataba de quitarle las tijeras de las manos_**-No dejare que te cortes el cabello. Parecerás un niño si lo haces.- **_victoriosa, tomo las tijeras y las metió en un cajón con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en la cara.

_**-siempre lo hago, además el cabello me crece rápido-**_ Hinata trató de hacer entrar en razón a su amiga, pero como siempre su amiga tenía más carácter que ella. Había cambiado mucho esos meses, ya pronto seria su cuarto aniversario, pero aún seguía siendo ella.-_**por favor**_-trato de apelar a la piedad usando la carita de cachorrito que había aprendido le abría las puertas.

-_**Nop. Si el chico insecto y el chico perro no te ayudan a sacar tu feminidad interior, yo TenTen Ama, tu hada madrina, mejor amiga y futura cuñadita, lo hare por ti.-**_ dijo en una pose muy parecida a la de un campeón de lucha libre sosteniendo un título mundial.-_**eres bonita**_-agrego tomándola de las manos- _**no sé qué te paso antes, pero ya es hora de que te des una nueva oportunidad**_- ahora estaba seria, ella se preocupaba mucho por Hinata. Desde el día en que llegó con un vestido celeste de tirantes floreados y un gatito en brazos.-_** Te mereces algo mejor que vivir en un cuarto alquilado rodeada de borrachos y delincuentes.**_

-_**es lo único que puedo pagar- **_trató de defenderse ante la realidad, a ella tampoco le gustaba vivir allí, pero era más de lo que podía pedir. Tenía techo y comida a cambio de trabajar a tiempo completo en un hospedaje en la carretera. -_**y no estoy rodeada de borrachos y delincuentes, solo son personas con problemas…**_

_**-¿que son buscadas por la policía?- **_el sarcasmo de su amiga siempre la desarmaba, pero aun así la quería, había algo de ella que le hacía recordar a su primo y hermano adoptivo, Neji Hyuga y el amor platónico de TenTen desde que descubrió una fotografía suya entre las cosas de Hinata.

_**-ok, ese es un pequeño detalle-**_ nunca podía ganarle a TenTen

_**-no trates de darme vueltas-**_ sonrió mientras tomaba su cartera y sacaba un par de entradas para la película del momento "Tempestades" protagonizada por Sakura Haruno -_** hoy tú y yo nos iremos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo- **_la sonriente TenTen no tenía ni idea de lo que había hecho. Sakura era una mujer peligrosa. Hinata lo sabía de primera mano y tenía las marcas para probarlo. Si no hubiera sido por ella jamás hubiese podido dar el primer paso para empezar de nuevo. -_**No me mires así-**_ no le gustaba la mirada melancólica de Hinata. No había hecho nada malo ¿o sí?-_**Solo saldremos por un helado, luego al cine y para terminar compráremos algo de ropa. Volveremos temprano. Lo prometo-**_trato de arreglar lo que sea que hubiese hecho mal. Hinata no pudo resistir mucho tiempo y aun sabiendo que esa noche vería otra vez a Sakura, le sonrió.

-_**Está bien, pero que sea rápido. No quiero dejar al señor Gai ni a Rock Lee solos mucho tiempo- **_sonrió mientras recordaba a sus jefes, el padrino y el ahijado eran unos deportistas demasiado efusivos y algo despistados.

_**-Aww, que linda. Aunque él no sea mi tipo hacen una linda pareja- **_suspiro dando saltitos hacia el guardarropa de Hinata y empezaba a sacar toda su ropa mientras Hinata le dejaba comida al gatito.

Ese había sido el único recuerdo que conservo de Sasuke. Ella se había quedado sentada en las bancas del jardín esperando algo aunque no fuera capaz de decir exactamente que esperaba. Vio a Naruto llegar a su casa con un gatito, era su aniversario y esta vez Sasuke ni siquiera fue capaz de ir a verla. Fue en ese momento en el que tomo sus maletas y salió de la que fue su casa usando la entrada de servicio. No se iría por la puerta principal, había entrado como la Señora Uchiha por todo lo alto pero se iría como Hinata Hyuga, una chica más.

Camino, casi corrió, hasta llegar a una de las calles cercanas a la avenida rogando que algún taxi pasase por allí, sino tendría que caminar durante una hora hasta llegar al paradero de buses más cercano y estaba demasiado cansada para hacerlo. Espero 10 minutos pero ningún taxi se acercó, en cambio, oyó un maullido tenue casi inaudible detrás de ella. Volteo y vio al gatito que Naruto llevaba en sus brazos. Sabía que ese era su regalo, Karin la había llevado a la tienda de mascotas para que eligiese una mascota para un "prima lejana".

Tomó al gatito y sonriéndole lo coloco en su caja de recuerdos y camino con él hasta el paradero más cercano. Fue a la tienda que estaba al lado compró un frasco de leche, comida para gatitos y llamó a lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo:

-_**Kiba kun**_

Se habían demorado más tiempo de lo planeado en la heladería. TenTen se había encontrado "casualmente" con varios chicos del dojo al que iba a entrenar. Chicos que casualmente eran solteros, agraciados y que estaban interesados en Hinata. Afortunadamente para la Hyuga no estaban solas, conociendo las artimañas de su amiga había llamado a Shino Aburame, quien junto con Kiba Inuzuka eran sus mejores amigos, para situaciones como esas.

Luego se disculparía con los amigos de TenTen pero en verdad no tenía ningún tipo de interés amoroso en nadie. Nunca había salido con nadie. Su padre y su primo nunca la dejaron, luego conoció a Sasuke y sin citas ni flores se casaron, y desde entonces se había mantenido sola, bueno no sola, tenía a su gato.

Shino entretuvo a los chicos hablándoles sobre su investigación con insectos mientras ella tomaba a TenTen y salía corriendo hacia las salas de cine. Llegaron justo a tiempo para comprar el popcorn, las gaseosas y encontrarse cara a cara con Sasuke Uchiha.

¿Y? Estuvo cortito, demasiado para todo el tiempo que no publique, pero no se preocupen mañana en la tarde-si no muero por el estrés-subo otro capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola, esta vez no me demoré en volver, espero que el capítulo anterior les haya gustado mucho y revisando sus comentario me di cuenta de que el documento que había subido no era el que había terminado de editar. Lo siento, pero aprovechara para hacer las aclaraciones pertinentes:_

_-En un inició pensé que sería bueno que Hinata se hubiese ido por tres años, peor luego y en aras de torturar más a Sasuke lo cambie por unos meses, casi un año. Así que no se confundan solo lo ha pasado un año desde el prólogo y capítulo 1._

_-cuando TenTen dice "Aww, que linda. Aunque él no sea mi tipo hacen una linda pareja" se refiere al gatito de Hinata. No a ningún hombre… los gatos siempre son más lindos excepto si eres Jhonny Deep, nadie le gana a Jhonny Deep, muajaja._

_Cualquier duda, sugerencia y/o comentario no duden en decírmelo. Dicho esto, vamos con el capítulo del día de hoy._

**CAPITULO 3**

Shino entretuvo a los chicos hablándoles sobre su investigación con insectos mientras ella tomaba a TenTen y salía corriendo hacia las salas de cine. Llegaron justo a tiempo para comprar el popcorn, las gaseosas y encontrarse cara a cara con Sasuke Uchiha.

Él la miró directo a los ojos. No vio ninguna expresión distinta en él al verla. Como si no la hubiese visto.

Hinata se quedó congelada en su lugar, hace tanto tiempo que no veía esos ojos negros mirándola. Se le quedo mirando paralizada por el miedo, por un segundo la personalidad que había construido vaciló, se sintió amenazada, debía salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

Un segundo, dos, tres y salió corriendo. _ "¡No! ¡No es posible!" _pensaba Hinata mientras corría hacia algún lugar donde poder esconderse.

¿Qué rayos hacia él en un pueblito abandonado de la mano de Dios? estaban demasiado lejos de la ciudad como para ser una casualidad ¿y si la estaba buscando? No, eso era imposible, él firmó el divorcio y no quiso saber nada más de ella. Entonces ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Su empresaria estaría en problemas?

No lo creía y aun si fuese así, ella no tenía nada que ver con eso. Antes de irse se había asegurado de que todas sus acciones fueran de propiedad exclusiva de Sasuke. Ella se fue con las manos vacías.

Había vendido las propiedades que sus padres le dejaron dentro y fuera del país, las joyas y demás cosas valiosas se las vendió a un coleccionista amigo de su padre. Guardó todo ese dinero en una cuenta a nombre de la única persona que sabía lo que estaba haciendo y que la había ayudado a aguantar esos tres años sin enloquecer.

Kurenai iba una vez al mes a verla y le dejaba una cantidad de dinero en efectivo a Gai para que se lo diese. Mientras todos la veían como la chica que trabajaba en el hospedaje, ella era en verdad la dueña de "LA POSADA DE LA HOJA"-aunque los papeles dijesen otra cosa- se había encargado de hacer las reparaciones de la vieja casa, aumentar el salario de los que trabajaban allí, ayudar a la construcción de un colegio, a la modernización del hospital del pueblo y a la creación de un hogar para animalitos abandonados.

Nadie sabía quién era la benefactora del pueblo y eso estaba bien. Tenía demasiado dinero para ella sola, a diferencia de su ex esposo, ella creía que si el dinero no servía para darles alegría a las personas entonces no servía.

Fue Kurenai quien contrató al abogado que llamó a Sasuke para comunicarle su decisión de divorciarse y en menos de tres meses dejo de ser oficialmente la señora Uchiha y él ni siquiera pidió verla una vez.

El sonido de su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos. Tenía 7 llamadas perdidas de TenTen y 3 de Shino. No quería preocuparlos pero no había podido pensar en ellos, Sasuke aún tenía ese efecto en ella. Podía olvidarse del mundo entero cuando miraba esos ojos negros.

-_**Aló-**_respondió dubitativa

_**-¿Aló? solo eso, estaba preocupada, ¿Qué paso? ¿Porque te fuiste así? ¿Estás bien?-**_TenTen la estaba bombardeando con preguntas, no pudo responder ninguna, primero porque no sabía cómo responder y segundo porque TenTen cambiaba de pregunta demasiado rápido confundiéndola_**-¿Dónde estás?**_

_**-en el baño-**_respondió Hinata al darse cuenta de que estaba encerrado en uno de los cubículos del baño

_**-¿quieres que te vaya a buscar?**_

_**-no**_

_**-¿quieres hablar?**_

_**-no**_

_**-Hinata**_

_**-estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo necesito descansar**_

_**-Hina**_

_**-te lo diré, lo prometo, pero no ahora. Por favor**_

_**-está bien, entonces ¿Qué hacemos?**_

_**-…**_

_**-no creo que podamos ver la película**_

_**-lo siento**_

_**-no te preocupes, resulta que la protagonista de la película vino a nuestro pueblito a promocionar la pregunta asi que estamos infestados de periodistas.**_

_**-Sakura Haruno**_

_**-sí, que envidia, la hubieras visto vino con su nuevo novio. No digo que le tenga envidia a ella, yo estoy más buena, pero su novio ¡Oh por dios! Dile a Neji que lo nuestro debe terminar- **_Hinata sonrió, la imaginación de su amiga hacia su aparición en los momentos adecuados_**- ¡Eh! No te rías, si lo hubieses visto. Era alto, guapo y se notaba que tenía dinero. Ojala supiese como se llama.**_

_**-Sasuke Uchiha-**_ dijo Hinata tragándose el dolor-_**así se llama su novio. Se casaran dentro de dos semanas**_- Sasuke le había enviado el parte para la boda con su abogado. Sería una boda por todo lo grande, la boda más esperada y planeada del año. Ella se había casado tan rápido que ni siquiera fue capaz de invitar a sus amigos o de elegir su vestido de novia. Se había casado usando un vestido que ni siquiera era de su talla.

_**-joder, no es justo, todos los chicos buenos ya están tomados.-**_ oyó a TenTen lamentarse del otro lado de la línea_**- a este ritmo terminare sola criando gatos-**_ se lamentó antes de darse cuenta de que Hinata estaba sola y criaba un gato_**- no digo que este mal, digo, que o sea, tu eres linda y… –**_ trató de disculparse, pero en verdad no era necesario, Hinata sabia como era ella- _**lo siento.**_

_**-No te preocupes, mi gato y yo aún te queremos.**_

_**-entonces ¿Qué hacemos?-**_preguntó- _**no se te ocurra decir que volvamos a casa. Aún es muy temprano.-**_a veces Hinata creía que su amiga sí era capaz de leer la mente de otros_**- ¡Ya sé! Vamos a comprar ropa.**_

Fue asi como Hinata salió del baño y se encontró con TenTen esperándola en la puerta con una sonrisa casi tan grande como la de un payaso, con una tarjeta de crédito en la mano izquierda y el cuello de Shino con la otra.

TenTen había literalmente asaltado las tiendas de ropa, su tarjeta se encontraba sobregirada, pero estaba feliz. Su familia no era rica pero no tenían problemas económicos asi que podía disponer libremente de su sueldo. Había comprado ropa sport, elegante y varios trajes del baño. Estaban en verano y en su pueblito esa época solo significaba dos cosas: calor infernal y playa.

-_**Hinata, vamos, compra algo- **_trato de convencerla de probarse algo de ropa. No entendía como Hinata siendo tan bonita terminase vistiendo siempre como una anciana bibliotecaria puritana.

_**-ya compre dos poleras-**_le respondió mostrándole sus compras, una polera rosa con un borreguito bordado al centro y otra polera negra con gatitos estampados. Pero se dio cuenta de que fue una mala idea cuando TenTen la miro como si ella fuese un pequeño y lindo gatito.

No supo cuando, como ni porque termino dentro de un vestidor con un montón de trajes de baño con TenTen gritándole que se los probara y Shino tratando de huir.

Estaba avergonzada, sentía que todos los que la veían podían ver el traje de baño nada conservador que TenTen le había obligado a comprar después de haberla hecho desfilar con una gran variedad de modelos. Al final su amiga se había decido por uno de dos piezas, negro con detalles en los bordes en color celeste.

Se les había echo tarde y tuvieron que separase varias cuadras antes de la estación de buses. Fue allí donde el muro que había construido toda esa tarde se derrumbó. Él seguía igual que la última vez que lo vio, incluso podría decir que se le veía mejor, mientras ella había tenido cambiar tanto.

A pesar de haber llevado un anillo de compromiso, no dejaba de ser una de las tantas mujeres de Sasuke Uchiha, talvez incluso la había olvidado. No era justo, ella había llorado y él seguía tan radiante como si nada hubiese pasado. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que algún día apareciese alguien que le borrase la estúpida sonrisa arrogante de la cara y le enseñase lo que era ser humano, que le enseñase a llorar y a sufrir. No sería ella pero en alguna parte del mundo existía alguien capaz de humanizar a Sasuke Uchiha.

No sería ella, nunca fue ella y eso la hizo llorar.

Sintió las lágrimas llenarle los ojos, los recuerdos como ácido sobre la piel, haciéndole perder el control. Camino ajena al mundo que le rodeaba, solo quería ir a casa y darse un baño. No se dio cuenta que un auto la venia siguiendo. Se paró a su lado y después de casi un año oyó la voz de Sasuke Uchiha: _**"te llevare a casa"**_

Hinata lo vio con horror con un escalofrío recorriéndole toda la columna vertebral:

_**-yo... yo… -**_estaba nerviosa muy nerviosa

_**-sé quién eres tú, sube, te llevare a tu casa- **_tuvo el impulso de hacerle caso pero se detuvo a tiempo y quiso darse una cachetada, ella ya no era la muñequita a la que podía decirle que hacer porque sabía que nunca lo desobedecería.

_**-no… no es necesario-**_ dijo pero al ver la mirada retadora y burlona de Sasuke tuvo que corregirse, ese instante de duda habían alimentado el ego del Uchiha-_**no voy muy lejos, puedo ir a pie, no necesito que me lleves.**_

No se dio cuenta cuando los guardaespaldas del Uchiha salieron por las calles aledañas, estaba acorralada.

_**-quiero llevarte**_-insistió nuevamente Sasuke como si estuviesen solos ignorando a propósito los intentos de Hinata de irse

_**-¿porque?-**_el nudo en la garganta no le dejaba respirar con tranquilidad, no entendía a Sasuke, si ya tenía a Sakura ¿Qué pintaba ella en todo es?

_**-no lo sé, talvez quiero hablar o revivir los viejos tiempos, tú decides.- **_se estaba conteniendo y ella lo sabía. Talvez no pudiese saber que pasaba por la cabeza de Sasuke pero sí sabía que estaba furioso y la estaba retando para probarla. Era como un depredador, esperando por el momento justo antes de atacar.

_**-no tenemos nada de qué hablar-**_ no entendía de que quería hablar, ya era muy tarde, antes hubiese dado lo que tenía por una oportunidad así, pero ahora ya no_**-si quieres hablar con alguien, puedes llamar a mi abogado.-**_ se felicitó mentalmente por no haberse roto en ese momento, respiró profundamente contando internamente hasta tres y reanudo su camino. Pero no pudo avanzar más de unos pasos, cuando sintió que él la tomaba del brazo y susurraba a su odio

_**-¿Por qué te vas?- **_estaba invadiendo su espacio personal, podría gritar y pedir ayuda, pero quien se enfrentaría a guardaespaldas armados o peor aún que pasaría si se enteraban de quien era en realidad.

_**-tengo muchas cosas que hacer- **_tenía que salir lo más rápido de allí, si se quedaba y alguien más la veía empezarían a hacer preguntas.

_**-puedo llevarte a tu casa- **_un Uchiha nunca recibe un no por respuesta y se le notaba en los ojos que a pesar de todo se estaba divirtiendo. Hinata siempre fue tan divertida.

_**-no, no es necesario-**_ estaba perdiendo, como siempre él era más fuerte que ella aun si se trataban solo de palabras.

_**-puedo caminar contigo todo el camino- **_ no la dejaría huir, la conocía demasiado bien, era rápida y podría desaparecer en cualquier momento. Tenía la mala costumbre de hacerlo.

_**-no quiero que lo hagas- **_ella le refutó

_**-yo quiero hacerlo- **_él contraatacó

_**-es tu vida, has lo que quieras-**_ dijo soltándose de su agarre y siguiendo su camino. No dejaría que la viese alterada, no dejaría que el hiciese lo que le diera la gana con ella, hasta para eso ya había pasado demasiado tiempo. Se había revelado, había sido osada y se merecía un premio por eso. Cuando llegase a casa rompería la dieta y se comería todo el helado de chocolate que tenía guardado.

No volteó a verlo siquiera, sacó de su bolso su celular, se colocó los audífonos y puso su música al máximo volumen. Le costó hacerlo pero lo ignoró todo el camino, fue a comprar un boleto, se sentó a esperar el autobús. Sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado pero no levantó la vista siquiera, se concentró en la canción. Cuando era niña había soñado con ser una cantante famosa hasta que se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni voz ni oído para la música.

No tardó mucho en aparecer el bus, subió ajena del mundo, envió un mensaje a Rock Lee para que la fuese a recoger al paradero. Sabía que eso era un poco extremo, pero no quería estar sola en esos momentos y quisiera o no él la haría reír.

Cuando llegó al paradero no lo vio por ninguna parte, en cambio vio a Sasuke y a sus guardaespaldas esperándola en la calle.

_**- mi oferta sigue en pie, sube al auto.-**_ en esos momentos Hinata lo miraba con odio, incluso él sabía que se había excedido pero era lo mínimo que podía hacer y ella no tenía por qué quejarse. Todo era su culpa.

Con varias personas mirando el espectáculo, no le quedo más opción que obedecer a Sasuke y subir al auto. Sasuke la imitó y con una orden que ella no logro oír, los guardaespaldas se fueron en una camioneta.

_**-quita esa cara- **_ le pidió, a él tampoco le agradaba usar esa clase de métodos con ella

**-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERES?!**-por fin exploto-**DÉJAME EN PAZ, NO QUIERO VERTE, NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO**.-le gritó como siempre quiso - **NI SIQUIERA TENGO PORQUE ESTAR AQUÍ, ¡DETÉN EL AUTO! ¡QUIERO BAJARME!**- no pudo seguir gritando porque sasuke frenó en seco impulsándola hacia adelante, afortunadamente tenía el cinturón de seguridad puesto.

**-¡QUÉDATE DONDE ESTAS! ¿QUIERES SABER QUE RAYOS QUIERO?** – Sasuke estaba furioso y le daba mucho miedo**- ESTUVIMOS CASADOS TRES AÑOS, POR DIOS HINATA, TRES AÑOS-** nunca lo había visto perder el control de esa manera- **¿Y QUÉ ES LO QUE HACES? SIMPLEMENTE TE VAS, TE ESFUMAS. TIENES IDEA DE TODO EL TIEMPO QUE PASE BUSCÁNDOTE. NO DEJASTE NADA, NI UNA PALABRA, NI UNA NOTA, NADA. SOLO A UN INEPTO QUE ME ENVIÓ LOS PAPELES DEL DIVORCIO. SIN NINGUNA EXPLICACIÓN. HUISTE SIN DECIRME NADA. TIENES IDEA DE LO PREOCUPADO QUE ESTABAS. ME TORTURABA LA IDEA DE QUE ALGO TE HUBIESE PASADO. SI ALGO TE HABÍA PASADO, SI TE HABÍAN SECUESTRADO, SI HABÍAS TENIDO UN ACCIDENTE. NI SIQUIERA SABÍA SI ESTABAS VIVA O MUERTA. Y MIRA DONDE TE ENCUENTRO, ¡EN UN PUEBLO DE MALA MUERTE DESVISTIÉNDOTE PARA OTRO HOMBRE**.!

¿y? espero que les haya gustado :) Cuídense y nos vemos el martes XD…. El lunes tengo tres exámenes y probablemente apenas pueda recordar cómo me llamo :(.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola :)

Sé que me demore un poquito-solo fueron unos días, casi nada, fácil y ni lo notaron ¿verdad?, lo siento no me maten- pero ya estoy de vuelta así que… lo lamento, en serio, pero estos días estoy full y apenas puedo con mi vida. Dejando todo eso de lado, ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien y les guste este nuevo capítulo.

**CAPITULO 4**

**-¡QUÉDATE DONDE ESTAS! ¿QUIERES SABER QUE RAYOS QUIERO?** – Sasuke estaba furioso y le daba mucho miedo**- ESTUVIMOS CASADOS TRES AÑOS, POR DIOS HINATA, TRES AÑOS-** nunca lo había visto perder el control de esa manera- **¿Y QUÉ ES LO QUE HACES? SIMPLEMENTE TE VAS, TE ESFUMAS. TIENES IDEA DE TODO EL TIEMPO QUE PASE BUSCÁNDOTE. NO DEJASTE NADA, NI UNA PALABRA, NI UNA NOTA, NADA. SOLO A UN INEPTO QUE ME ENVIÓ LOS PAPELES DEL DIVORCIO. SIN NINGUNA EXPLICACIÓN. HUISTE SIN DECIRME NADA. TIENES IDEA DE LO PREOCUPADO QUE ESTABAS. ME TORTURABA LA IDEA DE QUE ALGO TE HUBIESE PASADO. SI ALGO TE HABÍA PASADO, SI TE HABÍAN SECUESTRADO, SI HABÍAS TENIDO UN ACCIDENTE. NI SIQUIERA SABÍA SI ESTABAS VIVA O MUERTA. Y MIRA DONDE TE ENCUENTRO, ¡EN UN PUEBLO DE MALA MUERTE DESVISTIÉNDOTE PARA OTRO HOMBRE**!

Hinata se quedó congelada en ese momento tratando de asimilar lo que había oído. Era gracioso, dicho desde la perspectiva de Sasuke, sonaba como si ella fuese la mala del cuento y el la pobre víctima.

Podría responderle y decirle todos los motivos por los que se había ido. Que se había cansado de ser una esposa de adorno, de despertar sola todos los días, de pasar su aniversario y fechas especiales sola, de vivir en una casa vacía, de esperar que él alguna vez la quisiese, que ya no quería ser un activo más de su empresa.

Que se había enterado de que él estaba planeando divorciarse de ella desde antes de que se casaran, que sabía que él le daría una pensión para compensarla por haber sido la señora Uchiha, que se casaría con Sakura cuando ella ya no fuese más su esposa, que había logrado la fusión que quería, que ya tenía los contratos que quería, que ya no la necesitaba.

Podría decirle tantas cosas, todo lo que se había guardado durante tres años, decirle que incluso en esos momentos no era capaz de odiarlo.

Talvez decirle cuantas veces trato de buscarle alguna solución a su matrimonio. Contarle de todas las veces que dudo de su decisión, de todas las veces en las que su nueva vida le pareció tan dura que quiso volver, decirle cuanto lo extraño durante todo ese tiempo incluso de la única vez en la que fue débil y lo llamo.

Quería gritarle y sacarle en cara todas las veces que la engaño, las veces que lo encontró con Karin en su oficina, con Ino en su agencia, con Sakura en su propia casa y con tantas otras mujeres. Gritarle que se había cansado de ser la burla de sus amigos, de las esposas de sus socios, incluso de sus propios empleados. Quería decirle cuanto daño le había hecho él y cuanto la habían lastimado sus amantes, sus rumores, sus mentiras.

En suma, quería decirle toda su vida, darle una cachetada y desaparecer. Pero no lo haría, sabía que si lo hacía nada cambiaria. Que él lo negaría todo, siempre lo hacía, que le volvería a mentir y que ella le creería y aun peor le perdonaría.

Él era un experto seduciendo a las personas, acechándola hasta llevarla a donde él quería. Era como una serpiente que te susurraba al oído lo que quería escuchar hasta que creyeras que eso era lo que tú querías.

Si lo escuchaba, si le daba la oportunidad de hablar, estaría perdida.

Y ella ya no quería perderse.

Ya no.

Respiro profundamente y controló sus nervios lo más que pudo hasta que fue capaz de hablar sin romperse o ceder ante la furia y darle una cachetada. No dejaría que él volviese a su vida y la derrumbara, ya había tenido suficiente con ser durante 3 años la señora Uchiha. Así que solo le dijo:

-_**hasta luego Uchiha- **_se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad, bajó del auto dejándolo sorprendido y se fue caminando de regreso a casa. Repitiéndose mentalmente "_solo camina, no te detengas, no mires atrás_".

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo caminando pero el camino hacia su casa le pareció eterno. Y como con todo lo que tenía relación su ex esposo una parte de ella, una que estaba bien escondida, tenía la esperanza de que el la detuviese.

Recordaba exactamente las tres veces que espero algo de él en ese sentido-tal vez tres era su número de la suerte.

La primera vez fue cuando se marchó de su casa y se quedó escondida en el jardín esperando por si él volvía y sentía su ausencia.

La segunda fue cuando junto con su abogado llamó a Sasuke para decirle que quería el divorcio, se quedó quietecita al lado del teléfono esperando escuchar algún grito o que tan solo preguntara por ella, pero él no hizo nada. Ni siquiera se molestó en negociar él el divorcio, llamo a Karin para que los contactasen con el área legal de su empresa.

La tercera vez fue en su cumpleaños, ella lo llamó, aun cuando no tenía por qué hacerlo. Sabía que él no celebraba sus cumpleaños porque casi nadie se acordaba y quienes lo hacían siempre tenían algún interés económico detrás.

Durante tres años ella se esforzó por hacer de sus cumpleaños algo memorable pero privado. En ese tiempo sintió que eso era importante, que la hacía única ante los ojos de Sasuke, pero más equivocada no podía estar.

Lo llamo para felicitarle y decirle que aunque ya no estuviesen juntos ella seguía agradeciéndole a Dios por haberlo conocido. Un saludo soso, pero a veces las mujeres enamoradas no son conscientes de lo que dicen. Marco su número de teléfono personal. Incluso ese fue su cumpleaños, ella le compro un super celular-según sus palabras-con todas las cosas que creían que a él podían gustarle, pero no como Sasuke el empresario sino como Sasuke la persona.

Él lo usaba y eso la hacía feliz. Se lo imaginaba cogiendo el celular y contestando su llamada. Pero las cosas no fueron así, si alguien contestó no fue él, fue una mujer. Tal vez fuera Sakura o Karin, no era capaz de recordarlo, pero si recordaba que estaban en medio de una fiesta. Él que odiaba las fiestas estaba celebrando su cumpleaños, y como pudo oír por los gritos que se escuchaban también celebraba por su divorcio.

Así que no, no era justo que él viniese por ella, no era justo, no era justo y no lo dejaría.

Llegó a su casa sin ningún contratiempo. Gai la vio entrar pero no le dijeron nada, al igual que los clientes que estaban allí en ese momento. Solo Kuro-chan salió a su encuentro. Su gatito era inteligente, probablemente sospechara del estado de animo de su dueña y de sus intenciones de querer estar sola, pero era un gato y los gatos hacen lo que quieren.

Se metió entre sus piernas haciéndola perder el equilibrio justo cuando entraron a la habitación que compartían. Kuro chan tenía hambre y ella era la dueña que debía alimentarlo. Era gracioso incluso su gato se parecía más a Sasuke que a ella.

Estaba segura que si por algún extraño motivo Sasuke hubiese aceptado tener hijos con ella estos serían idénticos a él. Ese fue uno de los grandes problemas de su relación, ella quería niños y sabía que él aunque no los quisiese iba a tenerlos, era necesario para mantener el linaje de los Uchiha, pero no quería tenerlos con ella.

-basta-se dijo a sí misma, atormentarse por lo que fue o no fue, dijo o no dijo, no le serviría de nada. Había quedado con TenTen en ayudarla con unas cosas que tenía que hacer en la escuela de su sobrina. TenTen podía ser muy carismática pero era un desastre a la hora de hacer manualidades u organizar eventos.

Esa noche no pudo dormir sentía que alguien la veía. Al día siguiente los rayos del sol que entraban por su ventana. Kuro-chan había tenido una horrible, salvaje y épica pelea con la cortina y por eso ya no tenía cortinas en su cuarto.

Le costó mucho abrir los ojos, a pesar de su mala noche, su cama estaba cómoda y calientita. Si hubiese podido no se levantaría si quiera de la cama en todo el día, pero además del sol, su despertador estaba en medio de un ataque de histeria. Debía levantarse, sabía que debía, pero hiso lo que cualquier persona decente haría: tiró el despertador al suelo con la esperanza de que se destruyera con la caída.

-_**nunca se te ha dado bien despertar temprano-**_ oyó que alguien le decía eso. Pero eso no era posible, estaba sola en su cuarto, había cerrado con candado y aldabas su puerta. ¿Un fantasma? No, ella no creía en eso-bueno, no mucho-además un fantasma no sonaba como Sasuke….un momento…. ¡Sasuke!

**-¡SASUKE!- **gritó mientras se cubría totalmente con su cobertor

**-buenos días- **dijo él mientras levantaba a Kuro chan de su regazo. "_ese gato traidor" pensó Hinata-_** ¿Dónde tienes la correa de Kuro chan?-**preguntó como si fuese de lo más normal meterse en medio de la noche a la habitación de otra persona y pedirle la correa de su mascota

-**¿Q… q… que… ha… haces?- **preguntó mientras lo veía remover entre sus cosas y guardar unas cuantas en una bolsa de tela.- **¡deja mis cosas!-**le gritó pero él la ignoro olímpicamente mientras metia su neceser en la bolsa

-**¿crema de lechuga? ¿Baba de caracol?**-se sorprendió al ver a gran cantidad y variedad de cremas que tenía en su tocador- **¿sangre de inocentes?- **no pudo decir nada más porque ella le arrebato el frasquito. Mataría a TenTen cuando la viera, solo a ella se le ocurría regalarle ese tipo de cosas-**¿es en serio?**

**-es un regalo-**definitivamente mataría a TenTen-**de hallowen.**

**-Interesante-**dijo mientras guardaba ese extraño sujeto en el bolso-**¿tienes ropa abrigadora?-**le preguntó mientras abría el armario de Hinata.

**-sí, en el cajón de abajo…. Oye, espera ¿Qué estás haciendo?**-gritó Hinata mientras le quitaba el dichoso bolso de las manos**-¿Qué haces aquí?**-sí, definitivamente había algo muy raro en toda esa situación.

**-empacando tus cosas-**le respondió mientras enviaba un mensaje por su celular y varios de sus guardaespaldas entraban a la habitación y se llevaban varias cajas que Hinata no había notado estaban en su habitación.-** llévenlas a la casa principal y díganle a Jugo que se encargue.** –sus hombres le hicieron caso y en poco tiempo la habitación ya se notaba vacía.

Sasuke siguió dando órdenes por teléfono mientras Hinata veía como su habitación era desmantelada. No entendía que estaba pasando, según ella ya todo estaba dicho entre ellos, se había vuelto a ir, él la había vuelto a dejar entonces ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

En un arrebato no muy propio de ella le quito de un manotazo el celular.

-**¿qué está pasando?**-preguntó pero al no recibir respuestas decidió seguirle el jueguito y ser más detallista**-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hacen todas esas personas en mi casa? ¿Por qué se llevan mis cosas?**

**-porque yo se los ordene-**soltó como si fuese la respuesta más lógica a cualquier pregunta

**-¿y porque?-**sí, la poca paciencia que tenía ya se había ido**-¿acaso no entendiste nada de lo que te dije?**

**-no me dijiste nada-**ahí estaba, lo sabía, era imposible que Sasuke Uchiha la dejara ir tan fácilmente después de haberlo ignorado

**-¡se sobreentendía!**

**-bueno, yo no entendí nada-**le respondió mientras recogía el celular del piso-**tengo trabajo pendiente así que te agradecería que te estés en silencio**

**-¡en silencio nada! Explícame que esta pasando o llamare a la policía-** lo amenazo mientras marcaba al 911. Era extraño que Sasuke no se mostrase preocupado ante algo que podía dañar su imagen. Presiono llamar y entonces…. – **¿cortaste la línea de mi teléfono?**

**-técnicamente es mi línea… compré esa empresa de telefonía-** dijo sonriente mientras le quitaba el móvil y lo metia en el bolso dejando a Hinata con la boca abierta**- y por dios Hinata cambia de cara no estoy haciendo nada malo… solo soy un esposo muy diligente que se está encargando de llevar de regreso a casa a su no muy considerada esposa después de unas muy largas y realmente incomodas vacaciones en un pueblito que apenas y se ve en los mapas.**

Hinata trato de procesar la información, él no solía hablar así mas que cuando utilizaba la amabilidad para atacar o acorralar a algún enemigo. Estaba en problemas y aun así solo se le ocurrió decir lo que según ella era su argumento más favorable:

**-no soy tu esposa**

**-sí, sí lo eres- **la contradijo él mientras que aprovechaba el incómodo situación que se formó en la habitación para colocarle a Hinata su alianza matrimonial- **la próxima vez no olvides llevártelo, aunque estés de vacaciones la gente podría malinterpretarlo** –dijo en un evidente tono de amenaza.

**-no soy tu esposa-**repitió ella como un robot

**-sí lo eres- **él odiaba repetir las cosas pero solo por tratarse de ella lo hacía. Mientras tanto Hinata ataba cabos sueltos y explotaba.

**-¡NO SOY TU ESPOSA! ¡TU ME DEJASTE IR! ¡FIRMASTE EL DIVORCIO!-** por fin, cuanto quería gritarle, aunque eso no era ni un cuarto de todo lo que tenía por decirle

**-NO LO FIRME- **le dijo mientras sacaba de sus bolsillos una hoja firmada, la misma hoja que su abogado le había mostrado cuando le dijo que ya no sería más la señora Uchiha, vio la hoja y no pudo distinguir nada extraño era el mismo documento que ella tenía en fotocopia guardado en una caja fuerte junto con los libros contables de la posada. Había visto esa hoja muchas veces, nada la podía asombrar excepto

-**no… no es tu firma- **dijo recordando todas las veces que había visto la firma del Uchiha, eran firmas parecidas pero tenían algo en el trazo que eran diferentes**-oh por Dios…-** como no se había podido dar cuenta antes, parecía la firma de Sasuke pero el estilo era diferente aunque muy conocido para ella-** Neji niisan**

-0

-0

-0

_**¿Y? ¿Qué tal? Siento haberme demorado tanto pero entre la u, el trabajo y mis escasas interacciones con seres humanos apenas y pude darme un tiempito para escribir. Lamento nuevamente la demora, tratare de publicar el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible. Cuídense. XD**_


End file.
